


How Possessive Of Me (Frank x Reader)

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Frank is abusive, Love, Obsession, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Frank and --- have been in a relationship for quite sometime and he finally pops the question of her living with him. For a while things are going great, everything seems fine until Frank switches off.He becomes accusing, abusive.Possessive.It becomes a mission almost to escape his grasp as he keeps her bound, --- has to run from his chains.





	How Possessive Of Me (Frank x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> How is there not any Frank x reader stories? Anyways here is my first one. I have a dead by daylight one shots fic too if you wanna check it out. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

It was the fall of 2018, Frank had called --- out on a date after a long-term friendship. He had met her through his wingman, Joey. Luckily for him, at the time, --- had also developed feelings for him too, so everything started at that point. 

 

\--- was a carefree person. She had her long-term best friend Jake, others such as Nea and Claudette. --- lived with her step-dad, Ace and her brother Dwight. Her mother had died a few months prior in a car accident, ever since, she had withdrawn but with the help of her friends, recovered over time. She met Joey at a music festival, both declaring their love for music but nothing more. Joey had admitted he ended up crushing on her but knew it wouldn’t work out since --- showed no interest in becoming anything more than friends.

 

Frank, on the other hand had been getting over a break up with a girl who went by the name of Julie. Though he admitted he was the one to call it off, it turned out that the girl was the one to let it all go. Her reason was nothing more than ‘he made no time for me.’ Joey did his best to cheer up his best friend, even through drugs and clubbing but it wasn’t working out much until he bumped into --- whilst he was with Joey, on the streets. After what was a brief introduction, the two got closer, enjoying each-others company. 

 

Of course, her friends each had an input on her choice. Nea and Claudette wanted nothing but her to be happy. As for Jake who was upset at first due to the crush he had on --- ended up being fine with it later on. 

 

So it all started when she moved into his place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, lemme know what you think :) 
> 
> Please excuse any grammatical or punctual errors.


End file.
